No Hablare
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic basado en la canción "No Hablare" o "I Won't say I'm in love" de la película animada Hércules


**Notas del autor:** Les recomiendo escuchar "No Hablare" de Tatiana o "I won't say I'm in love" de Jonathan Young y Savannah Stuckmayer.

Ambas son la misma canción de la película "Hércules", solo que una es la original de la película en español latino y la otra es un rock cover. Haría que el fic fuera más genial si escucharan cualquiera de las 2 mientras leen.

 **No Hablare.**

Era de noche y Asami se encontraba en el parque de Ciudad Republica mientras observaba como algunos trabajadores terminaban de colocar la estatua de Korra en el centro de este lugar.

La CEO estaba contenta de que la gente podría reconocer el gran trabajo de su amiga sureña en lugar de reclamar solo por sus errores. Los trabajadores por fin terminaban su labor y se alejaban a descansar después de otro día de arduo trabajo. Mientras Asami se acercaba a la estatua y al ver el rostro de su amiga tallado ahí un sonrojo surgía en su rostro, pero no lograba entender porque, era Korra, su mejor amiga, quien en estos momentos se trataba de recuperar del daño que le habían causado. Entonces ¿Por qué sonrojarse?

"Hey, Asami ¿Cómo estás?" La voz de un chico llamaba su atención y al voltear se encontraba con 2 ojos color verde y una gran sonrisa, se trataba de Bolin quien había decidido ir a visitarla en tan solitario trabajo.

"Bolin, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Respondía el saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro la joven Sato, sorprendida por ver a su bonachón amigo en ese lugar.

"Solo vine a visitarte para que no te sintieras sola y también para ver la estatua de Korra. Vaya que es muy parecida a ella, la extraño tanto cada día. Ojala se recupere pronto para que vuelva a ser la de antes y podamos ir a comer unos fideos" Bolin parecía melancólico por ver la estatua del Avatar en turno, era un recordatorio de que estaban separados temporalmente.

"Yo también la extraño mucho. Su sonrisa, sus ojos azules tan hermoso, su sentido del humor tan único y esa amabilidad que hay en su corazón. Oh Raava, en serio que la extraño tanto" En la voz de Asami se escuchaba mucha alegría por cada palabra que decía acerca de Korra que llamaban la atención de su amigo, y esto no evitó que sacara una sonrisita picara.

"A ti te gusta Korra" El muchacho trataba de sonar natural, sacando a Asami de sus pensamientos y confundiéndola bastante, además de que para ella era una sorpresa escuchar estas palabras.

"¿De qué hablas? Claro que me gusta Korra, es mi amiga" Se justificaba la CEO ante su amigo quien la veía levantando una ceja por lo despistada que era Asami Sato a veces, incluso más que él.

"Claro que a todos nos gusta, pero yo me refiero a que te gusta-gusta, ya sabes a que me refiero" Sonreía de nuevo el chico levantando ambas cejas para que su amiga captara el mensaje.

"No, en realidad no te entiendo" Una confundida chica de cabello negro hacia un puchero por tantos rodeos provenientes de Bolin.

"Estas enamorada de ella"

"Claro que no. Ella es solo mi amiga" Su rostro se ponía de un color rojo tan intenso que se podía ver a lo lejos de tan fuerte que era.

"Si, pero eso no significa que no pueda gustarte. Cuando hablas de ella sonríes mucho, me recuerdas a mi cuando hablo acerca de Opal. Y tú sabes cómo amo a esa chica. Así que no me engañas, a ti te gusta la joven Avatar Korra"

Asami comenzaba a pensar en Korra y los momentos que pasaban juntas en la Ciudad desde que se conocieron, y no podía creerlo, Bolin tenía razón, estaba enamorada del Avatar, no, estaba enamorada de Korra. Aunque quizá solo estaba confundida por las palabras de Bolin, sí, eso era muy probable, ella no podía enamorarse de su mejor amiga, porque eso es lo que eran, amigas. Esto quizá era alguno de esos usuales comentarios Bolin, alguna idea tonta que se hizo en su cabeza por alguna expresión o palabra. Y claro, no es que antes no le gustara alguna chica, pero no creía haberse enamorado de Korra, solo estaba confundida por lo que le acababa de pasar a la joven sureña ante Zaheer, era empatía.

"No, no estoy enamorada de ella. Solo estas confundido, me pone feliz hablar de Korra, pero es mi mejor amiga es natural que me ponga así ¿No crees? Además aunque así fuera, no estoy interesada en una relación formal y menos después del fiasco con tu hermano Mako" Asami se alejaba de su amigo, no le daría la satisfacción de haber ganado cuando ni ella estaba segura.

"Vamos, a mi no me engañas. Tú la amas, eso no es malo. Es algo muy bonito, y debes darte la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, ser feliz junto a alguien que quieres así. Deja de disimular que no sabes lo que pasa en tu corazón" Su amigo la seguía por el parque tratando de convencerla de algo que él estaba muy seguro, y que aunque ella no lo admitiría también lo estaba.

"No estoy enamorada, Bolin. Korra es mi amiga, una de la que estoy muy orgullosa y preocupada por su salud" La CEO caminaba más rápido, no estaba molesta con Bolin, pero entre más rápido se alejara podría evitar esta incomoda charla.

"No lo niegues, esa chica te encanta y tu corazón está con ella en el polo Sur " El chico se ponía frente a su amiga rápidamente, pero ella giraba para seguir alejándose de esta conversación tan molesta.

"Jamás diré algo así. No hablare, no diré que es amor. Aparte en las relaciones siempre se empieza como si fuera todo romance, pero luego todo vuelve a la triste realidad que es. Y estoy segura que si tuviera un romance con Korra sería igual, no todo es maravilloso" Asami se deprimía recordando sus últimos noviazgos, no quería que algo así ocurriera con Korra y arruinar tan bonita amistad solo por un tonto romance.

"No, no sería así. Porque se ve que la quieres mucho y la extrañas. Date cuenta que la amas, y no aceptare un 'No' como respuesta" El muchacho la acorralaba contra la estatua de la joven Avatar para evitar que escapara de nuevo.

"Bolin, no escucharas que lo diga, porque no es así" Asami trataba de escapar de quien la detenía en este momento, pero sin éxito alguno.

"Ya ríndete, esa sonrisita tuya es de amor" El maestro tierra sonreía después de ver como Asami miraba hacía el rostro de la estatua de Korra y la miraba de una forma tan diferente a lo usual. Su sonrisa y su mirada eran más brillantes, esto comprobaba lo que él decía aun más.

"No insistas, no diré que es amor" Por fin se libraba la chica mientras llegaba a donde había unos pandas lily y con esto recordaba esa vez que estaba triste por lo ocurrido con su padre y la joven de ojos azules le regalaba una de estas flores para hacerla sonreír de nuevo _Me gustas más cuando sonríes._

"Aunque no quieras decir que así te ha atrapado el amor"

"No escucharas eso salir de mis labios, amigo Bolin. No me harás decir tal barbaridad" La CEO caminaba hacia la estatua mientras veía la flor que acababa de cortar y recordaba las palabras de su amiga y esa sonrisita de ella que la hacía alegrarse siempre que la veía.

"No seas orgullosa y admítelo"

"No, nadie sabrá, no hablare de mi amor" Y Asami se recostaba en la base de la estatua sonriendo, está bien, Bolin tenía razón si estaba enamorada de Korra y mucho.

"¿Y entonces?" Se acercaba el maestro mientras se agachaba para ver a los ojos de la mayor.

"Tienes razón, estoy enamorada de Korra" Admitía Asami mientras se sentaba sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas.

"Me alegra que lo admitieras. Ahora vayamos a tu casa, debemos ensayar como te le declararas a Korrita" Un triunfante joven estaba feliz, él quería a estas 2 chicas y si estar juntas las volvía felices él también lo sería.

Bolin y Asami se alejaban de la estatua entusiasmados por los sucesos de la noche, mientras la joven de ojos verdes volteaba de nuevo a ver la estatua de Korra, quizá enamorarse de nuevo era algo bueno, y en especial si era de alguien como la sureña. Sí, así debía ser lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Como dije al inicio Les recomiendo escuchar "No Hablare" de Tatiana o "I won't say I'm in love" de Jonathan Young y Savannah Stuckmayer.

Ambas son la misma canción de la película "Hércules", solo que una es la original de la película en español latino y la otra es un rock cover. Haría que el fic fuera más genial si escucharan cualquiera de las 2 mientras leen.

-Ojala les guste últimamente escucho mucho la versión de Jonathan y Savannah y se me ocurrió escribir el fic basado en cuando Asami se dio cuenta de su amor hacia Korra, claro basado en la escena de la película donde Meg admite que ama a Hércules.

-Espero que les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo.

-No olviden dejar su reviews y recomendar el fic.

-Para mis fics así no duden en visitar mi perfil.

-No olviden compartirlo, jajaja ya no rogare, pero sería lindo saber que a más gente le gusta lo que escribo.

-Pronto actualizare mis otros fics, pero necesitaba escribir esto antes de que se me fuera la idea que tenía.

-Y ojala me perdonen que sea tan corto, pero es solo un one-shot.

-Y ojala me perdonen que sea tan corto, pero es solo un one-shot.


End file.
